Insert Title Here
by addrianna818
Summary: The fanfiction characters are fed up with being mistreated, and decide to do something about it. Just a crazy fic written by a semi-insane author. Includes Harry Potter, POTC, Death Note, Inuyasha, Star Wars, Star Trek and several others.
1. It begins

**Hi everyone! To anyone who reads this fic, it kinda started after I read "101 Ways to go Insane From Being in a FanFiction" by E. Linnet. It's a great story, please look it up, but it never got finished. So I'm writing one of my own, with the characters from my favorite Movies, Books, TV Shows and Anime. So please read, review and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did, I would be a whole lot richer. I do own several posters, stuffed animals, movies and books featuring these characters. You touch them, and you will be burnt to a crisp by my flame-thrower security system.**

A 17-year old boy stood at the head of a large table, looking around at the assembled people. Three pirates were arguing over something on his left. Four people in red uniforms sat calmly next to the pirates, while a fifth person floated above them, looking extremely bored and arrogant. A man in a black suit and several people in brown robes took up an entire side of the table. Four strangely dressed people carrying weapons were yelling at each other. Two boys whose wrists were chained together were glaring at everyone, while the girl next to them bounced in her seat.

The boy raised his wand and shot sparks into the air. Everyone quieted down and looked at him and his two companions. "Thank you. We are all here today to discuss a very important issue: Fanfictions, and more importantly, their authors."

There was a general murmur of agreement around the table. "You people represent the most popular fanfiction groups. As human beings…"

He was interrupted by a snarl from a man with long white hair and dog-ears, and a glare from the floating man in the red uniform.

The boy paused, then continued. "As humans, wizards, Jedi, demons, pirates and invincible beings, we must act."

"But how?" Asked one of the pirates. "The authors can do whatever they want to us, it's in the fanfiction law."

"I cannot believe that is true." Said one of the chained boys, who was sitting strangely in his chair. "We must review the law." He pulled out a laptop and began to type. After a moment, he turned the screen so that everyone could see it. "I was mistaken. It is true."

Everyone leaned towards the text on the screen.

_Paragraph 3 of the FanFiction writers law: The author of a fanfic (that is to say, FanFiction story) may use the characters of the TV show, Comic, Cartoon, Movie, Book, Anime/Magna or Game that she/he so desires in whatever way their imagination and creativity may think of or desire. Any pairings, crossovers, names, new characters, actions, thoughts or dreams the author writes are perfectly legal and within their right to do so._

"Then what can we do?" Spoke a bald man who was wearing a red uniform. "We must follow the law."

"Oh Picard, you are so boring!" said the man who was floating above him, glaring down. "What is the human fraise? Ah yes, loosen up!"

"Q, even you are bound to the fanfiction law. Omnipotent though you may be, you must do what the author commands!" Picard shouted, glaring back at him. Q stuck out his tongue.

"Please, calm down!" shouted the boy, shooting sparks out of his wand once again. "Now, to make this easier, we need to know each others names. I am Harry Potter, and this is Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger."

"Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Elizabeth Swann."

"Will Turner."

"James T. Kirk."

"Jean-Luc Picard."

"Benjamin Sisko."

"Kathryn Janeway."

"Q."

"Anakin Skywalker, but you may call me Darth Vader."

"Luke Skywalker."

"Leia Skywalker."

"Ben Kenobi."

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Yoda."

"Inuyasha."

"Kagome."

"Sango."

"Miroku."

"I am known as L, but I wish to be called Ryuzaki."

"Light Yagami."

"Misa-Misa."

"Very well. Lets begin."

**Yay, first chapter up! I can't promise I will update it often, maybe once a week, so be patient. Please read and review!**


	2. The petition

**Whoa, two chapters in two days? I must be going crazy! Or I'm just insanely bored because I've beaten all the games on my PS2 like seven times. Either way, I forgot to mention that this story is dedicated to fictionfrek101, Justine and Eve (who don't have FF accounts) and E. Linnet, for writing the original story that inspired this one. Sorry if I kinda steal some of the things you wrote……**

**Disclaimer: -looks through purse- I own an iPod nano, a packet of gum, a movie pass, 23 dollars and 15 cents, a debit card, a wallet and lip balm. Unless my purse has an Undetectable Expansion Charm, I sadly don't own any of the characters in this story.**

"First, we must figure out a way to let the authors know what we want. We have to make a petition." Harry said, staring around at everyone. "Does anyone know how?"

Everyone looked around at everyone else. While some people had laptops, PADD's, radios or magic, nobody had access to a fanfiction account. Except….

"What if we used hers?" Asked Light, pointing toward the ceiling.

"Oh no. The last time I went up there, that_ baka_ stole all of our weapons and made a fic where I got a backpack dumped on my head! And I had to Sit!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Go up we must." Yoda spoke form the high chair he was sitting in. "Account she has. It is the only way."

"Yoda's right. I say we go up there. If she will not let us use her computer, then we must trick her into letting us. Or force her." Q said, still floating in circles.

"Very well. Who will go up there?" Harry asked. "We need people that she will listen to."

"I'll go," volunteered Ryuzaki, "and since Light-kun is chained to me, he will go too."

"I'll go, she loves me." said Q, finally coming down from the air.

"I will go too, and Inuyasha as well. That's all her favorite characters. Lets do this." Harry bravely took the first step up the stairs.

"Light-kun, you are stepping on my foot."

"Ow, Watch the sword, dog-boy."

"Who are you calling dog-boy!?"

"Everyone shut up! We're here." Q pointed to a white door. It looked innocent enough, it was just a plain door, but a few people looked nervous. Q pushed open the door to reveal….

A bedroom. A semi-ordinary bedroom. It was decorated with many posters, some featuring Harry, Ron and Hermione, one hand-drawn of Light and L, several drawings of Inuyasha and co, and a calendar with Jack's face on it.

From behind the bed came a voice. "Q, how many times have I told you to knock!"

"How did you know it was me?" Q asked, semi-surprised.

"Because you are the only one that doesn't knock!"

"Well, deal with it. I brought some friends along today."

"If it's your son again, I swear I will…." The voice trailed off as the characters came to stand in the middle of the room.

Sitting against the far wall was a teenager, with medium-length brown hair, wearing jeans and a t-shirt. On her lap was a MacBook, which was glowing, and occasionally beeping. It was Addrianna818.

"Addrianna. We have come to make a petition." Q said in a menacing voice. "If you do not let us use your fanfiction account…" The lights flashed on and off several times.

Addrianna just yawned. "Q, stop it. Or I'll cancel that J/Q fic I was planning."

Q snapped his fingers and the lights returned to normal.

"Now. A petition? What could you be petitioning?"

"We don't like the way the authors have been treating us." Inuyasha spoke up.

Addrianna thought for a moment. "Alright, but I doubt it will do any good. You have one hour. If you break my laptop, you will be subject to my wrath for the rest of your lives." She stood up and stretched. "I need chocolate. And an energy drink."

As soon as she left the room, Ryuzaki sat down in his weird way in front of the laptop. Since Light was chained to him, he was dragged down too. As the assembled characters began to shout out ideas, Harry turned to Light.

"What's with that chain?" he asked, gesturing towards the chain around the boys' wrists.

"He suspects me of being Kira, a mass murderer." Light replied, rolling his eyes. "And because of this chain, all the authoresses think we're gay. There was this one fic..." he shuddered.

"Finished!" shouted Ryuzaki over the noise of the others. "Here it is."

"_Dear Authors and Authoresses of the FanFiction community,_

_We are fed up with the treatment that we have received in your fanfics. We request fair treatment and the ability to choose which fanfics we wish to participate in. We also request that we can choose which parings are acceptable. Until we receive these privileges, we are on strike._

_Signed, The FanFiction Characters. _

"Now, how are we going to get it to the authors?" Asked Inuyasha, who kept looking over at the drawings of himself and his friends.

"Simple. Mass e-mail." With a few clicks, the message was sent throughout the FF community just as Addrianna returned.

"Alright, everybody out! I have a fic to write, and Mr. Glitter-tights-fancy-hair should be arriving in the next five minutes."

The characters, now on strike, returned to the basement, where everyone else was waiting. "We've sent them an e-mail," shouted out Q, "and we're officially on strike until they comply!"

Everyone cheered. After several minutes of congratulating those who had written the e-mail, the group broke up, after agreeing to meet at Tim Hortons the next day.

**Chapter 2 finally finished! Thanks to sailorsw for reviewing…awww, she was the only one? Free cookies are on their way to your inbox, and will be to any others who review! Incase you didn't know, Mr. Glitter-tights-fancy-hair was the Goblin King from Labyrinth. He will be making appearances in the next few chapters, along with Sonic the Hedgehog and maybe a random person from Runescape, just so Inuyasha can fight someone. Please drop a review and let me know any ideas, comments or questions you may have!**


	3. Planning

**Ok, chapter 3 going up! Thanks to fictionfrek101 and sailorsw for reviewing. Free virtual cookies headed towards your inbox. Sorry it took so long to update, I was busy listening to Weird Al songs, making video games and being Director-Bot, holder of the great wooden spoon. Oh the joys of tech camp.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of these characters. As much as I wish that they did live in my basement, they sadly do not. I guess I'll have to make do with torturing them in word documents.**

The next morning, less than half of the FanFiction Characters For Justice, or FFCFJ for short, were at the Tim Hortons.

"Where is everyone?" Asked Will, looking around at the few people that were seated in front of him, looking glum and discouraged.

"Our petition didn't work. Look at this reply." Ron put a piece of paper in the centre of the table, and everyone leaned forward to read it. It was written in fancy typed script on official FanFiction admin paper.

_Dear FanFiction characters,_

_We have received and reviewed your petition, and refuse to accept your terms. Furthermore, characters are not allowed to refuse an authors order, as stated in Paragraph 3 of the FanFiction law. Your strike will have no affect on us or any authors you wish to strike against. A copy of the law has been attached to this document for your reviewing. Have a pleasant day._

_Signed, The FanFiction admin._

"Keh." Spat Inuyasha. "Those _baka_!"

"Please, calm yourself." Qui-Gon said from the other end of the table. "Swearing, in any language, will be ineffective."

"Well then, what can we do?" Asked Sisko.

Q, who was sitting in mid-air, spoke up. "Lets see. We have nine characters out of the original twenty-four. One Q, one pirate, one wizard, one movie star, one half-demon, two captains and two Jedi will not do much difference, even if our powers were effective against the authors. There's thousands of them!"

"As much as I hate to say this," Janeway spoke up from her tenth cup of coffee, "He's right."

"Plan we must form. Weak can overcome strong." Yoda, who was sitting on the table, seemed deep in thought as he closed his eyes and everything around him began to levitate.

"Um…Mr. Green thing…..Yoda…..could you cut out the making-everything-float trick? Its creeping me out…." Misa-Misa said nervously as she began to rise out of her seat.

Yoda apologized and let her down, but as soon as he concentrated again, everyone began to rise. Qui-Gon looked around, shrugged, and closed his eyes too.

As the defeated characters floated around, trying to think of a plan, three authors and one goblin king were sitting in Addrianna818's bedroom.

"How does he not look like him!" Addrianna cried, pointing first to the very annoyed king then A. Derne Deoradhan who stood beside him.

"First of all, they are at least fifteen years apart in age. Secondly, the king has white-blonde hair, and A. Derne has dark blonde hair. Third, the king has fangs. Fourth, one of them is not human!" Fictionfrek101 shouted back.

A. Derne sighed. "As flattered as I am to be compared to a goblin king, could we please end this debate? Don't we have a fic to write?"

Addrianna looked ready to argue for a moment, but then sighed too. "Ok. Jareth, you can go."

"Finally!" Jareth, king of the goblins said, raising his hands to the ceiling. In a poof of glitter, he was gone.

"Alright." A. Derne said, sitting down on the blue carpet next to Fictionfrek. "I still say that Don should have the invisibility cloak."

"For the last time, he's a muggle!" Addrianna said, frowning as she searched through her iPod for her thinking music.

"Fine. Sam can have it them." A. Derne said, running his hands through his hair, making it stick up.

"You know…you kinda do look like the goblin king when you do that…" Fictionfrek commented, staring at his hair. She and Addrianna burst out laughing, while A. Derne just glared at them.

"Ok, who's up for a food break?" Addrianna said, standing up. The others stood up too. As A. Derne walked out of the room, the imperial march began to play. Confused, he looked around, to see Fictionfrek and Addrianna rolling on the floor laughing once again, Addrianna with her iPod in her hand. He glared at them for a moment, before shrugging and heading down the stairs. After a moment, the girls followed him.

As soon as they had left the room, Ron, Q and Yoda appeared. "Alright." Q said, looking around. "She hid in somewhere in here. If we can steal it, we can hack into it, and put plan Destroy-The-Evil-Authors-And-Authoresses into action."

After a minute of searching, Ron whispered, "I found it! Now lets get out of here!" With a twirl, a flash, and a pop, the three disappeared.

Addrianna returned only a few seconds later. Fictionfrek and A. Derne could hear her yell from the kitchen below. "Hey, where's my laptop?!"

**Finished! I'm sorry fictionfrek101, I had to put your username with a capital F, it looked really weird without it. As for A. Derne ****Deoradhan****, I've been waiting forever to put that imperial march thing in a story! If I ever go crazy and invite you two over to my house, I definitely have to do that.**

**Alright, now its your turn, readers, just click that little button down in the left corner there and leave a review. If anyone besides sailorsw and fictionfrek101 does read this, please tell me if you want to be part of the eventual rebellion/war/thing that will eventually occur in this story. The next chapter will probably take a while to put up, because I'm writing a novel in my spare time. Ciao!**


	4. Twist of Fate

**Chapter 4! Awww….my only reviewers are fictionfrek101 and sailorsw? Please, somebody else review! Sorry, its just kinda depressing to only have 2 reviewers. Anyway, sorry this is such a short chapter, and it took so long, but I'm kinda busy with writing my novel and directing/editing a movie. Plus, I just got Singstar, so I've been sitting in my basement singing my head off.**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie. Me wish me ownie. Me not doin disclaimers no more.**

That night, the characters met in Addrianna's basement once again. By some weird miracle, all of them were there, but were exhausted from doing fanfics all day.

"I say we just refuse to come out of this bloody basement." Jack mumbled, staring at the compass in his hand.

"And what about food? Drink? All of those things? We may have a TV and a bathroom down here, but we don't have any food. If Ryuzaki can hack into the laptop, we could somehow destroy them from the inside. But Addrianna's password is tricky." Hermione said, glaring at him.

"Plus she comes down here every day. She's already mad at us for stealing her laptop, she would be even madder if we refused to leave." Leia stated glumly.

"If we could distract her long enough, we could steal some of her food…" suggested Sango, who was petting a small cat.

"While it would be wrong to steal from her, we don't seem to have any other choice. Either we steal the food, or we keep doing the fics." Elizabeth said, staring around at everyone.

"Well, I don't know. Some of the fics aren't that bad…" muttered Kirk. Everyone turned to look at him. "Well, think about it. We get to have adventures we could normally never have, plus we get to meet new characters from other fanfiction genres. And some of the romances aren't really that bad….." He blinked in surprise as the other characters began shouting out in anger.

"Alright! Everyone calm down!" a gunshot suddenly echoed in the room as Harry raised his wand in the air. "I for one, hate fanfics, but everyone has a right to their opinion. Kirk, if you wish to leave the FFCFJ, you may."

Kirk turned to leave, but stopped as several other characters rose. "I agree with Kirk. I want to leave too." Miroku spoke, and moved to stand with him. Several others followed. After a couple of minutes, the small group left.

"Wow. That was….unexpected…..I wonder what will happen now?" asked Kagome, blinking in surprise.

"Well, lets see." Q spoke up. For once he was not floating. After a quick glance around the room, he said, " We've lost Kirk, Sisko, Ron, Darth Vader, Qui-Gon, Ben, Miroku, and Misa-Misa. That leaves us with 14 members."

"Hang on a second." Harry beckoned to Hermoine, and the two left the room. They returned a second later. "There. We've put spells over the door so that nobody can enter from the outside, and they can't hear us. If the others have joined the authors, we may be in trouble."

Upstairs in Addrianna's room, the three authors were searching frantically for the MacBook.

"Are you absolutely sure you put under your pillow?" FictionFrek asked, as she poked her head into Addrianna's closet.

"Yes! I always put it there!" Addrianna, who was staring into the dust under her bed, sounded stressed. "God, I had our entire fic on there!"

"Hang on…do you hear that?" A. Derne asked, turning towards the door, where they could hear stomping coming from the other side.

Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and 8 characters stormed through the door into the bedroom. "We've come," said Kirk, speaking with fury, "To join you."

"Perfect." Addrianna smiled, and tilted her head, making her braces turn red and throwing her face into shadows so evil that even FictionFrek stepped back.

**Finished! I love my evil smile, I practice it every morning. It really can scare all my friends. Although fictionfrek101 can do a creepy-font-desk-guy-at-a-rickety-hotel-is-coming-to-get-you smile that's freakin eerie! Aw crap, I think the last lines are from some book I read once….oh well. One of the reasons I made some characters leave is because there was WAY to many for them to all get lines, and so some of them would just be sitting there saying nothing, then fictionfrek would spazz at me, so yeah. The next chapter might take some time to put up, as school is staring up again soon (ick). But the more reviews I get, the faster I type, so please just click that little purple-gray button over there! CIAO!**


	5. Intermission

**OK, Please don't kill me! I have a good reaon for not updating! School started again...and I had several party's to go to...and I broke up with my boyfriend...and I just got NHL 07, which is so addicting...so yeah. I might not update this for a while. Just putting in a little thing to tell you. Sorry, no new chapter. Might put up a crossover i'm working on with A. Derne Dehordaran (Did I spell that right? Probably not...) soon. KTHXBI.  
**


	6. Recuiting

**Holy Flying Spaghetti Monster! An update! After…3 months of nothing…. -shrinks- Please don't kill me! Here, have a big long chapter! –Runs away-**

"We need to recruit more characters." Fictionfrek emphasized her point by jumping to her feet.

"But how?" A. Derne asked, who was sitting beside her.

"The others downstairs can probably recruit faster than us, I mean, they do have a better cause." Addrianna stroked the fur blanket she was sitting on top of.

It was 3 days after FFCFJ had formed, and the characters who had left joining the three authors. Fictionfrek and A. Derne were once again sitting on Addrianna's bedroom floor, and Addrianna was sitting on her bed. The characters of the Anti-FFCFJ were out buying supplies to help them recruit.

"I got it!" Fictionfrek shouted. "If we can get more authors to join us, then those authors can recruit other authors and more characters, and so on!"

"And I know just who would love to join us." Addrianna grabbed the phone on her bedside table and called a few numbers. After a couple of minutes on the phone, she grinned. "I've gotten 4 more authors! They should be over in half an hour."

Meanwhile at Staples (A/N: Are there Staples stores in the US?):

"I still say we get black!" Miroku shouted, pointing to the black paper stacks.

"But pink is prettier!" Misa yelled back, clutching a pink piece of paper.

"Calm down!" Qui-Gon jumped in-between them. "Why don't we just get one of each colour?"

Everyone nodded and grabbed a colour (A/N: That's right, we Canadians spell it with a U!), and they headed to the checkout.

"That will be $17.85 please…" the cashier mumbled, staring at the assortment of costumes they were wearing.

"Did anyone grab money before we left Addrianna's?" asked Kirk, looking around. Everyone shook their head.

Darth Vader stepped forward and raised his hand. The cashier's eyes went blank. "We do not need to pay." He said in a menacing voice.

"You do not need to pay…have a nice day." The cashier mumbled in an emotionless voice. Everyone left hurriedly.

Back in Addrianna's bedroom:

A knock sounded on the door, and Addrianna answered it. "Perfect, you're right on time, come in!"

Freddybeach330 was the first to enter, followed closely by Cheesycrabs. Tiger-Cub684 and Sailorsw came in slowly, looking around with interest, and they all sat down.

Fictionfrek, A. Derne and Freddybeach sat against one wall, Sailorsw and Tiger-Cub sat next to each other on their right, and Cheesycrabs and Addrianna leaned against her bed.

"So what's the plan?" Cheesycrabs asked, putting his arm around Addrianna.

"You said something about a rebellion?" Freddybeach asked, glaring slightly at the couple across from him.

"Well, basically, the FanFiction characters have stolen Addrianna's laptop and begun a rebellion called the FanFciton Characters For Justice, or the FFCFJ. Some left their group to join us, and we must recruit more characters than them." A. Derne said before anyone could speak.

"So you want us to help you recruit?" Tiger-Cub asked.

"Yes." Addrianna nodded.

"Where are the characters?" Sailorsw looked around.

Addrianna motioned for everyone to be quiet for a second. Loud thumping could be heard coming up the stairs. "3-2-1…" she whispered, and looked over at the door just as it burst open.

**Because I'm lazy, I'm gona end the chapter here. Well, it looked longer on paper…oh well. In case you're wondering, no, FreddyBeach330 and Cheesycrabs aren't their FF account names; it's their e-mail addresses. But Sailorsw and Tiger-Cub684 are real FF accounts. I recommend checking out Tiger-Cub684's "Marauder's Advice Thingie" FanFic. It's uberly fantastic. Freddybeach and Cheesycrabs do have FF accounts, but I'm too lazy to ask them for their usernames. Anyway, now that it's Christmas break, I might update again, maybe even with a Christmas Day chapter!**


	7. The letters

**Chapter 7 up! No, it's not gona be Christmas themed, I was too lazy. Since I already have like 30 characters to control, most of them wont get very many lines. My favorite characters will get the most lines, and all the ones I hate might only get one or two. If you really want some characters to have more/less lines, then please say so in your review! To Sailorsw and Tiger-Cub684, sorry about not giving you big parts for now, cause I know all the other authors in real life. But don't worry; you get bigger parts later on!**

"We got the paper!" Misa yelled as Sisko set it down. She blinked at them. "Who are these other people?"

"These are other authors who have joined our cause." Addrianna replied, pointing to each person as she said their name. "FreddyBeach330, Cheesycrabs, Tiger-Cub684 and Sailorsw. Authors, meet Kirk and Sisko from Star Trek, Ron from Harry Potter, Darth Vader, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan from Star Wars, Mirkou from Inuyasha and Misa-Misa from Death Note. They quit the FFCFJ to join us."

"But even with them, we still only have 15 people, and the FFCFJ bust have twice that much by now!" Ron thought out loud.

Downstairs at FFCFJ headquarters:

"The others upstairs must have 50 authors by now!" Light shouted, pounding the floor.

"But how are we going to recruit more?" asked Kagome.

"Simple." Interjected L, not even looking up from Addrianna's laptop, which he was still hacking into. "We all know at least one character from another series, or a character from our series who isn't here. If we recruit them, then those characters can recruit others, and our group grows."

"How do we get them here though?" asked Luke.

"Well, Harry and Hermoine have apparition, I have my powers, and if Picard and Janeway can construct a teleporter, then we're good." Q spoke from his position on top of a bookcase.

"Alright. Everyone, contact all other characters that would want to join us." Harry said, standing up. "Once they agree to join us, we can apparate or teleport them here."

Upstairs:

FicitonFrek, Cheesycrabs and A. Derne were working with Ron, Mirkou and Misa to make posters and signs, while Addrianna and FreddyBeach were brainstorming with the other characters on how to break into downstairs. Tiger-Cub684 was on the phone, trying to recruit new characters, and Sailorsw had gone to meet some other authors.

"What about windows?" Suggested Obi-Wan.

"No good." Addrianna shook her head. "There's only one, and they probably have spells on it too."

Vader, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "We must find their weakness and exploit it.

"I got it!" yelled FreddyBeach, causing everyone in the room to stare at him. "What's the one type of character we can truly control?"

"You don't mean…." Addrianna began.

"Yes. Mary-Sues."

Downstairs:

The FFCFJ had managed to bring in 7 new characters. Picard and Janeway were working with Riker and Chakotay, their first officers who had just arrived, and were half-done building the transporter. L and Light were still trying to guess Addrianna's password, with the help of Matt, Mello and Near who had been apparated in.

"Lets see, we've tried her name, her address, city, country, continent, all planets, her relatives, friends and enemies…. what about numbers?" suggested Mello.

"Forget about the laptop! Face it, her password is too good to guess." Inuyasha shouted at L.

Before L could reply, there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of footsteps.

"That must be the new…." Hermione began, but fell silent as the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs. Standing there were 7 girls, all extremely beautiful, but radiating power.

"Oh gods, they've sent Mary-Sues." Someone muttered.

The lead girl, who had long black hair and black eyes, stepped forward. "Which one of you is the leader?" she asked.

"Well, I called the first meeting, so me?" Harry raised his hand. The girl handed him a letter.

"Which one of you is the hacker?" asked another girl, with short blond hair and blue eyes.

"That would be us." Matt raised his hand and gestured to the group around him. The girl handed him a disk.

"And which one of you is teleporting people in?" a girl with brown hair and red eyes asked.

"For now, me." Q called. The girl gave him another letter.

"We will be back soon for your answers." The first girl said, and the Mary-Sues all left.

"What was that about?" asked Leia.

"Only one way to find out!" Q said, and began opening his letter.

**Ooh, dramatic chapter end! The next chapter wont be up for at least a couple of days, and it might be short, but oh well. Please review!**


	8. Lets introduce some more people!

**OFSM, a new chapter! Sorry I haven't updated! I had to get rid of a big sub-plot cause it got too confusing, and Cheesycrabs gets deleted. I'm not pissed at him or anything (well yes I am, but anyway); I just don't want him in the story anymore. So…. -presses button and Cheesycrabs vanishes-. Onward!**

Q's letter read:

_To whoever is teleporting people in and out, we know how many people you have. We have installed sensors around the door. We currently have 10 more authors, with another 7 on the way. You will never overpower us._

Harry opened his letter next:

_To the leader of the FFCFJ, good luck getting food to your people. We have cast a spell over the basement so you can't bring food in or out. If you agree to surrender, we will lift this spell, and even let you live in the basement in peace._

Lastly, Matt put the disk into the computer. Immediately, the screen turned black, except for white text that read:

_This laptop is now in lockdown. Only admin 'Addrianna' has access. Password must be provided before laptop will leave lockdown._

Inuyasha swore. "Now they have our food and were totally locked out of the laptop! Why don't we just surrender?!"

"Hold on for a second." Harry muttered, and him and Hermione went off to talk for a moment. When they returned, they were smiling. "No, they don't. The laptop is locked down, but we don't need that. And they haven't placed a spell on the basement." He waived his wand, and a goblet of pumpkin juice appeared. "No such spell exists. Plus, there are no sensors either."

Before anyone else could respond, the Mary-Sues returned. "So, will you surrender?" asked the blond girl.

"No! Go tell the authors we know they are bluffing, and we will never surrender!" Mello shouted at her.

"Bad choice." Muttered the red-eyed girl. Her eyes began to glow as she launched herself at Mello. But she tripped over the corner of the rug, and crashed onto the transporter. With a press of a button, she vanished. The Mary-Sues growled, but left.

"Well, at least we know the transporter works…." Riker said, and everyone laughed.

Upstairs:

A desk had been set up in front of Addrianna's bedroom door, and she sat behind it, A. Derne and Fictionfrek next to her, staring at the group of people in front of her. "So, will you join or not?"

"We will." Said Moony, and the other marauders nodded.

"We will not." Said Azlan, and the other Narnia characters muttered no as well. **(A/N: There, Fictionfrek, I put them in.)**

"Very well." Addrianna gave a small sigh. "A. Derne, escort these people out." She pointed to the Narnia characters, and they left. "Fictionfrek, take the marauders to the meeting room." Fictionfrek lead them to the office they had set up with chairs and tables as their new meeting/planning room.

Once the new characters were being briefed by the others and A. Derne and Fictionfrek had headed back into her room, where the other authors were, she sighed. "This is harder than I thought." She muttered to herself, and headed inside as well.

In the short span of only 2 hours, Cheesycrabs had left for good, and Sheepba and TeddyBear had arrived. Everyone was sitting on a chair or the floor, listening to the music coming out of the speakers on the windowsill.

"This is so boring!" Sheepba complained. "Why don't we go somewhere?"

"I agree." Addrianna said, pulling out a piece of paper. "Alright, shout out your ideas and then we can vote on them."

"Rollerskating!"

"Arcade!"

"Throwing A. Derne out the window!" Everyone laughed at that one.

"Skating!"

"Alright, who votes for Rollerskating?" Addrianna shouted out. Only 2 people raised their hands.

"Arcade?" Everyone else raised their hands. "Arcade it is!"

Everyone ran out of the room, conveniently forgetting to tell the characters they were leaving….

**Alright, don't kill me for such a short update! I **_**promise**_** I will try and update more, but I wont have an update for at least a week or two cause of…..*fanfare* BAND CAMP! So please, review!**


End file.
